Just For Being You
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and the gang meet Elyon a young ogress who had been raised by humans and try to befriend her and help her out
1. Chapter 1

Just For Being You

It was a perfect Fall day in Far, Far Away and Shrek and the gang were having fun but were at Farbuck's and unaware they would make can new friend who was like them as Ogre Child sensed a strange aura.

They saw somebody watching them from behind a menu as she had long brown hair hiding trumpet shaped ears, sky blue eyes filled with longing but also anxious, blue lips in a frown but wearing a green jacket with a puffy purple shirt, a dress with polka dots, blue boots and a purple crown on her head.

"Who is she, I mean?" Ogre Child asked herself.

"I don't know her, I only cone with my Queen." the dark blue skinned female told Shrek.

The female blue lipped ogress was scared as her eyes glowed.

"Maybe dhe's from Aria?" Fiona asked Ogre Child.

Ogre Child shook her head as the young female ogress was running off but she and Fiona were going after her surprising Shrek and the others knowing how fast both females were, but the blue lipped female shivered as they cornered her.

"W-What're you gonna do to me?" she asked.

"First off what's your name?" Fiona asked.

"E-Elyon." she answered as Ogre Child understood.

"We're just curious since you're the first ogre in this kingdom who has magic." Ogre Child told her.

"Oh." she replied looking at her blue booted feet.

They were seeing her stare at Fiona as she was curious and wondered if they were related.

"Do you have a place to call home?" Fiona asked.

Elyon shook her head but Ogre Child understood as Fiona knew her mother and Artie wouldn't mind having her around.

"Your folks won't mind?" Elyon told her.

"No Elyon.

Come on." Fiona said.

Ogre Child went to find the others as Snowgre was causing mischief but were seeing Shrek sigh as he wondered where Fiona was.

"She's helping that mysterious, magical ogre girl, plus we found out her name is Elyon." Ogre Child told him.

"Oh that's good." he said as she smiled.

He and the others were going to the castle in Far, Far Away seeing Elyon with Artie and Lillian but seemed happy around them.

"Apparently Elyon was raised by humans as they adopted her and made her feel like their own daughter but she decided to go into the world, like all ogre kids do apparently." Fiona explained.

Shrek understood what she meant since ogre parents normally sent their kids out into the world when they turned seven so guessed Elyon's adoptive human family hadn't done this.

"Hey it's okay, as we can help." he said.

"I-I guess.

I find it hard to make friends." she told them.

"Underdtandable but we will help, and Artie and Lillian are very nice trust me." Fiona told her.

"I can sense that, from your auras." she said.

"I get it." Elyon heard Ogre Child say making the others curious as she wanted to help Elyon.

"She can sense auras through her magic, but it's okay." Ogre Child told them as Snowgre got it.

"Hey don't be shy, as things are gonna be okay." he told her as Lillian nodded knowing how to make Elyon feel welcome.

"We should get back as the kids are probably driving their sitters crazy." Fiona said as Shrek nodded leaving.

"How about some tea?" Lillian asked.

"That would be nice, Lillian." Elyon said. 


	2. Curious About Her

Just For Being You

Artie, Elyon and Lillian were in the royal garden as Fiddlesworth was bringing the tea and pastries but Artie saw that the young ogress looked shy or startled understanding.

"Mmmm camoile tea!" she said, her blue eyes brightening up.

"Yes but how?" Artie asked.

"My mother, my adoptive mother made this tea a lot, it has soothing properties." Elyon told him as Lillian understood.

"I see but it must be hard since you never knew where you came from but you found your way here huh?" Lillian said.

"My parents said that Far, Far Away was a safe place for guys like me so I left so they would be okay." Elyon said adjusting her purple crown making Artie curious.

"Why do you have a crown?

Kings, Queens and royalty wear them." he said.

"Arthur!" Lillian said glaring as Elyon chuckled.

"It's quite alright, my birth parents that left me with my adoptive ones left this crown with me when I was a baby.

Maybe they're royal.

It doesn't explain how I have magic." she told him.

"You have a point there dear.

Maybe we can help you, find out where you came from." she said as Elyon was eating a scone but feeling a little better.

"Thanks guys, as it has been a while." she told her.

"Yeah but Fiona and the others will help too." Artie said as she smiled and Artie sensed a friendly aura from her like with Shrek and his cousins.

Elyon felt magic bubble within her as it unleashed from her hands as a sunflower field appeared in the garden surprising them as the brown haired ogress blushed.

"S-Sorry as this happens sometimes." she said.

"It's fine but maybe Merlin can help you control your magic." Artie told her.

"Who's that?" Elyon asked.

"Our royal sorcetor and he can help you with your magical talents but it is amazing, your magic I mean." he told her.

"I see but I appreciate you helping even though we fon''t know each other very well." Elyon told him.

Artie guessed she didn't have many friends because of her magic and wanted to try if she let him along with the others.

"Thanks Your Majesty." she said as she was quiet.

She didn't know what to say next since she wasn't that social but Lillian understood since it was like Fiona when she was little and trying to make friends.

"You remind me of a little girl I once knew." Lillian said.

"Really?" Elyon asked.

"Yes and things turned out good so they will for you." she said.

"I hope so, since I don't know where I came from." Elyon told her.

They understood as she wanted to explore the castle making them understand remembering Lillian's voice from somewhere but didn't remember where, as Artie saw his aunt quiet.

"I'm fine Arthur but I need to see Merlin about something, from the past." she said getting up as he was confused.

He hoped Elyoh was okay as she needed a home and a family hoping that the others could help her find herself sighing going to do royal stuff. 


	3. Unsure

"So, Elyon is your and Harold's second born daughter, but how, why?" Metlin asked Lillian as the Queen of Far, Far Away was in his study since the queen had to tell Fiona hoping she would take it well, since she had given Elyon up for adoption.

"I had her when Fiona was in the tower but Harold said we should let somebody adopt Elyonso I found a couple who had no children and would want a child, even if she was a little different." Lillian explained to him making him understand.

"You should tell her, you know?

I'm pretty sure Fiona can handle it, and help Elyon out." He said.

Lillian was understanding as she saw Fiona therr

"Mom are you okay?" She asked as Lillian sighed.

"Not really." Lillian admitted as she explained making Fiona surprised.

"Are you mad at me, because of this?" Lillian asked.

Fiona shook her head in reply.

"No I'm not but happy.

You're worried about telling Elyon, right?" Fiona asked.

Lillian had to find her younger daughter and explain since Elyon was wandering around Far, Far Away as she was curious finding her with a rainbow coloured frog she had just bought, more like freed from the pet store as Fiona smirked.

Elyon wondered what was wrong seeing that smirk vanish, but we're going to the castle making the young Swamp Queen nervous even though Aru, her pet assured her it would be okay.

Her sky blue eyes widened as Lillian explained but was stunned beyond belief, as her adoptive parents never told her who her birth parents were so being royal by birth knocked the young ogress by surprise.

"Why wouldn't they have told me, I was royal!

Why didn't you guys want me?" Elyon asked, her trumpet shaped ears dropping.

Fiona understood how her younger sister felt and was about to hug her but Elyon pushed away, leaving the room making Lillian understand but they had to keep trying, knowing Elyon was scared because her adoptive family never told her who she really was.

"We should give her time, Mom.

This is pretty huge to her.

Like the tower was for me, but it'll be okay." Fiona assured her.

But Elyon was in the forest with Aru since she felt at home in the forest, plus she was upset right now making Aru understand.

"So you're royal by birth?

That is pretty amazing!" The frog said.

"Maybe but it means being all fancy, which I'm not.

My birth mother and sister are nice but we're not close like I am with my adoptive parents who taught me so many awesome things, plus there's my magic.

I bet I have to hide who I really am to be somebody I'm not." She explained.

Unknown to them, Fiona had followed them because she was curious about her sister especially her magic but understood Elyon's feelings so could help her seeing Elyon reveal her hiding spot.

"What do you want?" The Swamp Queen said.

"Mom was worried about you so I had to make sure you were okay, but I understand your anger as finding out who you are is a bit scary.

Like being locked in a tower since you were seven.

Maybe this is a good thing." Fiona explained.

Elyon was unsure of what to do next or where to go yet she sensed that her birth sister cared about her, realising she didn't live in the castle like her birth mother


End file.
